Fallen fear
by guardian angel 565
Summary: he ment everything to her but will her dreams be a reality or is this all part of his plan to show her what could be if she keeps loving him what is it with him that makes her so attracted to him is it his heart or what he is hidding from the world
1. dream boy

**Chapter 1- dream boy**

**Blossom's POV.**

_Everything was on fire no one could even move at the sight of creatures destroying my home. Everything seemed to slow down as a high pitched voice cried for me to move but i couldn't gravity made me stay in the exact same spot. I tried to move but something wouldn't let me, looking behind to see what happened froze as a dagger went through me the last thing I remembered was a boy running to me covered in blood._

I woke up screaming as my eyes adjusted to the light I saw my father and my sisters bursting through my door, my father Professor Utonium or known as professor rushed up to me making sure I was ok." What happened Blossom are you ok" my little sister bubbles said tears forming up hopping I would be fine" yeah leader girl you ok "my other sister buttercup said rolling her eyes. Bubbles, Buttercup and I are all sixteen years old and have D-cup breasts. I Blossom am the leader of the Powerpuff girls have been having strange dreams lately all having the same boy in them, he was very attractive and smart but their was something evil in his eyes saying to avoid him but some how in every dream I was attracted to him. "Hey leader girl you ok" BC saying louder this time enough to break me out of my trance and back to reality "yes I'm fine just another bad dream" I sighed wishing this could happen to someone else "thank god" bubbles said releasing her breath "ok night" Buttercup said leaving my room with bubbles and the professor behind her but I didn't want to go to sleep not wanting the haunting dream to come back so I got dressed and took a walk.

As I was walking I closed my eyes thinking of the boy in my dream he was perfect he was tall, muscular and attracting if he was real my life would be amazing. As I walked I was so in my thoughts that I crashed into someone when I opened my eyes I saw a boy with red hair and brown eyes. He looked almost like that boy in my dream only his eyes were different the boy in my dream had blood red eyes "sorry I didn't see you there hi my names blossom may Utonium" I said holding my hand out to help him up " hi my names Brick nice to meet you Blossom" he didn't exactly smile but didn't frown either more like a smirk I guess. "Sorry that I crashed into you I can make it up to you I swear but I have to go home so I'll see you later if you ever want to talk to me here is my number" I gave him a piece of paper scribbled with my number on it " goodbye" I said before I zoomed off in the sky by the time I got home it was breakfast.


	2. lightning

**Hey everyone glad your reading my story I'd like to thank gadget101 for my first ever review and making my story a favorite **

**-guardian angel 565**

**Chapter-2 lightning **

**Blossom POV.**

When I got home my family was eating breakfast at the table, well actually buttercup was on the couch eating at least a dozen pancakes she was so in the TV that she didn't even notice that I walked in. Sadly professor had noticed and had a evil glare on his face and made a hand motion for me to come and eat. "I'm sorry I snuck out professor I just needed to clear my mind" I said with a calm but quiet voice " it's ok Blossom but you really need to leave a note or something to let us know, Blossom we thought you were dead or stolen don't do that again ok" he said looking at me with fear and sadness in his eyes. "Ok professor I promise, but professor you know if I get stolen I can easily freeze them with my ice breath" I giggled thinking how professor didn't think of that. When I finished breakfast I quickly brushed my hair and went off to school.

When I got to school I saw a crowed of girls all surrounding someone in the parking lot. As I pushed myself through the crowd I heard stuff like "wow isn't he hot", "I wonder if he has a girlfriend" and "oh he is so sweet more sweet than sugar" I rolled my eyes at the last one who is this person that makes every girl want him so bad.

**Bricks POV.**

So I just arrived in my new school pokey oaks high when a bunch of girls came up to me wondering if I could give them my number of course I said no. All the sudden I was being rampaged by girls they all asked for my number or for me to go on a date with them to all of them I said no and that I have eyes for only one girl. When I tried to get up I fell down feeling a sharp pain in my ankle it was probably twisted or sprained by being attacked. Just than I remembered I Blossom's number sure enough it was still in my pocket as well as my phone so I pulled my hands away and quickly dialed soon enough she picked up.

**Blossoms POV.**

Just that my phone rang when I answered it Brick was on the other line. "Hey Blossom do you mind helping me" he asked with a hurt voice " sure Brick where are you" I answered " look behind you" sure enough I did and there was Brick being mauled by every girl in the school. "everyone off him" I yelled soon everyone was off him "Oh my god brick are you ok" I run up to him, everyone glaring at me " yeah I'm fine they just sprained my ankle nothing bad" he said as if nothing happened " no Brick, I'm talking you to the school nurse whether you like it or not" I said already flying in the school toward the nurses office.

**Bricks POV.**

Wow this girl is really something I mean look at her she's perfect no she's flawless does she know what she does to me apparently not. I wonder if I should tell her I can fly "hey Blossom can you stop please" I asked politely soon enough she stopped "what is it I need to get you to the nurse" she said looking at me with worried eyes "I was just wondering if we could race" I looked at her, she had confused eyes "oh yeah did I forget to mention I can fly" I said with a smirk plastered on my face. "Really I thought me and my sisters were the only one's but sure GO!" with that we were off but in less than a second I was at the nurses and blossom was a minute behind me literally finally she got here "hey brick how are you so fast?" she asked me "I'm made of lightning I said than flew in the office leaving her be

**Hey hoped you like the chapter next chapters call tricks enjoy!**

**-guardian angel565 **


End file.
